Rutinas Extrañas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Algunas personas corrían, otros leían o salían con amigos. Pero ellos tenían... eso.


Rutinas Extrañas.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un hombre muy ocupado. Sus padres eran dueños de una gran compañía muy importante y querían que él se hiciera cargo en el futuro. Aun así, Toshiro no sentía muy justo el ser sub-director ejecutivo apenas graduado de la universidad, así que cuando acabó sus estudios desistió del plan de sus padres y pidió empezar por un puesto más bajo, algo en lo que realmente contratarían a alguien de su nivel académico. Acabó siendo auxiliar administrativo, algo muy sencillo para él pero le gustaba la idea de ir ascendiendo en vez simplemente dejar que sus padres le regalen todo.

Y justamente por esa preferencia que tenía de conseguirse las cosas por sí mismo era que en este momento no tenía auto. Se negó a que el chofer de sus padres siguiera llevándolo de aquí para allá y como estaba ahorrando para comprar una casa propia no había tenido tiempo de siquiera contemplar la idea de conseguirse un vehículo. No es que fuera una prioridad, no le molestaba viajar en metro, después de todo. Menos con los últimos acontecimientos que habían estado teniendo lugar en su vida últimamente.

Ah, el metro. Amado por muchos, odiado por otros. El que él tomaba tendía a llenarse hasta el último centímetro, ya que hacía un recorrido por las partes más concurridas de su enorme ciudad. Sin embargo, como la mansión de sus padres quedaba prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, después de caminar un poco y siempre a las cinco en punto de la mañana, era el primero en abordar el metro totalmente vacío. Y siempre se sentaba en el último asiento del último vagón.

Pasaban una parada donde nunca abordaba nadie, y en la siguiente siempre sin falta, se subía aquella chica de ojos de color gris oscuro, cabello negro corto y una liga verde amarrándolo.

Ella siempre se sentaba a su lado, viéndose todos los días como si estuviera medio muerta del cansancio, tal vez por ser las cinco de la mañana. Ni siquiera parecía notarlo, solo se sentaba allí, abrazaba su mochila a su pecho y rápidamente se dormía. Y siempre, sin falta, su cabeza caía sobre su hombro.

El último vagón siempre era el último en llenarse, y mientras eso pasaba, él la observaba.

La chica era obviamente una estudiante universitaria, fácilmente deducible debido a su mochila y que siempre se bajaba en la parada más cercana a la universidad del centro de la ciudad. No tenía ni un pelo más de diecinueve años, solo dos años menor que él sí no se equivocaba. Siempre se despertaba una parada antes de donde tenía que bajar. La primera vez que ocurrió ella descubrió que se había dormido sobre su hombro y solo murmuró una rápida disculpa y de inmediato apartó la mirada, lo mismo pasó la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta vez, ya a la quinta él decidió apartar suavemente su cabeza unos minutos antes de que despierte, y así ella simplemente se iba sin decir una palabra.

Se había convertido en una especie de rutina. Bien podría moverse de asiento o hacer su cabeza a un lado desde el principio, pero en cierta forma se sentía como su guardián. Ella era… extremadamente hermosa… sí se dormía al lado de la persona equivocada podría intentar hacerle cosas indecentes y una chica tan joven y dedicada a sus estudios no merecía pasar por algo así. O al menos esa era la excusa mental que se daba para seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

Nadie lo sabía. Nadie nunca siquiera lo pensaría. ¿Él, el serio, frío y profesional hijo de la pareja más rica de la ciudad observando a una universitaria mientras dormía, procurando su comodidad antes que la suya propia y pensando en ella el resto del día? Era tan vergonzoso y patético. No podía dejar que nadie lo supiera, mucho menos ella.

Poco sabía él que, realmente, Kurosaki Karin no se dormía tan rápido, y mucho menos todos los días, simplemente seguía pasando por unas semanas agitadas en la universidad y luego ella simplemente fingía por el gusto de estar cerca de ese apuesto joven con traje y corbata, cabello blanco y ojos turquesas cautivadores.

A veces se sentía tan cómoda que realmente se dormía un rato, pero no demasiado tiempo, la mayoría de las veces simplemente cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel desconocido. Sabía que era patética y esto era tan vergonzoso, pero no podía evitarlo, por alguna razón se sintió atraída por él desde el primer momento en que lo vio sentado en el último asiento del último vagón, y se había sentado a su lado con la intención de hablarle pero el sueño terminó ganándole ese día. Y luego surgió esta rara costumbre que él por alguna extraña razón consentía, haciéndola sentir que tal vez no era la única loca.

Quizá algún día finalmente juntaría el coraje para hablarle, aunque por el momento solo disfrutaría de esta rutina tan extraña.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Aquí una viñeta para intentar seguir la tradición de un fic HK al día uwu Aunq no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerlo así xD

Para las que siguen preguntando por Extraterrestrial y Si no fuera por ti, denme una semana más y empezare a trabajar en Extraterrestrial, lo q tal vez me tome una semana... y luego recien me pondre a trabajar en Si no fuera por ti, lo cual tal vez me tome un par de días xP

Les ruego paciencia, pliss n.n

Ojala q esto les haya gustado pese a lo cortito y raro! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
